


Ides' Omega verse Prologue

by IdesOfMess



Series: Ides' Omegaverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdesOfMess/pseuds/IdesOfMess
Summary: In this work, I will give you basic descriptions of main, and side characters. This is so you aren't confused when I actually write stories.  I'll discuss anatomy things in a separate work.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ides' Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585300





	1. Ides' Omega verse Prologue: Part One

Ides’ Omega-verse Prologue: Main characters

Greetings Ladies, Gentlemen, and others welcome to Ides’ Omegaverse! You'll get some information so you’re not one hundred percent confused.  
This series is centered around two characters, a female Alpha and a Trans male Omega; who are married. You might have questions;so let’s just get to it.

Kareah Rosparen; Female Alpha, with platinum blonde hair. She’s 5’9 inches, with wolf ears that match her hair. She’s also fairly muscular, but not bodybuilder ripped. I almost forgot, she’s 21 years of age.

Now onto Odarin Kalnid Rosparen. He’s 19 years of age, 5’4 inches height-wise, with light brown hair, and a lack of muscle definition. There's a ring on his finger, and a mark on his neck(totally consensual)

Now for a bit of information on them as a couple

They’re married  
They share an apartment  
They get along

I will finish off by talking about Lynae Kentaka. Lynae is not only married but bonded to a side-ish character. I won't tell you much else yet, except that she’s Kareah’s ex-mate.

Everything else is described in the one-shots to come.


	2. Ides' Omega verse Prologue: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give descriptions of some of the most important side characters in this universe.

Onto the side characters, that have a significant impact on the universe.

Friendships

Claudyn Maftaric:  
One of Kareah’s Alpha friends  
Works in the same workplace  
6 foot, 0 inches in height  
Has an Omega wife

Aminea Maftaric:  
Married to Claudyn  
Kind of a great person  
Friends with Odarin  
Pronounced “A-Mini”

Tarou Kentaka:  
Lynae’s mate  
Another one of Kareah’s alpha friends  
Works in an office 

Family Members

Nibasque Kalnid:  
Odarin’s alpha father  
Views Kareah as an extra daughter  
Likes to hang out with her and her friends sometimes

Daera Kalnid:  
Odarin’s omega mother  
Likes to give Odarin advice  
Sometimes roasts Nibasque

Alghora Dalahd:  
Kareah’s omega mother  
Thought Of Kareah as a “difficult nuisance”  
Reminds her that she “wanted an omega daughter”  
Divorced Reah’s father, because of his mental health issues

Odarloc Rosparen:  
Kareah’s alpha father  
Wanted her more than her mom did  
Ended up in a psych ward, because of a fight between them  
Goes to the Kalnid house during the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be making a Tumblr page for this universe, which will list every other side character that appears.
> 
> I honestly can’t wait to write about family dynamics. Yet, that will have to wait for a different day.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing one-shots and mini-story arcs for this series, but I don't know if I'll ever write smut(probably not, I'm terrible at it).


End file.
